<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suga, suga how'd you get so high? by mitigates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972883">suga, suga how'd you get so high?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates'>mitigates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BoKuro is brief, Drug Use, Everyone makes out - Freeform, It's seriously just sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, MatsuOi+Suga, Oral Sex, OsaDai is brief, Polyamory, SakuAtsu is brief, SakuAtsu+Suga, Spin the Bottle, Suga gets really high, Suga's harem, They're all at a party, Threesome - M/M/M, UshiTen is brief, Will suga ever get his sprite, alcohol use, entirely self indulgent, face fucking, this is mostly just sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know those are edibles, right?” Daichi asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>Bokuto’s eyebrows were furrowed in a state of worry, concern, and almost laughter.</p><p>“No shit, that’s why I’m eating them.” Suga answered with an eye roll.</p><p>Oikawa grasped Suga’s hand as it was headed toward his mouth with another gummy. “Babe, they’re edibles.”</p><p>Suga giggled and tried to fight Oikawa’s hand, very unsuccessfully as Oikawa seemed to be moving in slow motion. “That’s such a funny word. Eh-duh-buhls-”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suga, suga how'd you get so high?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title is from the best frankie j feat baby bash song in the world. come at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> slow down.” Oikawa said with a giggle, eyeing the gummies Suga was throwing back. The bowl looked relatively full when Suga sat down next to it but it was looking a bit scarce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? These are delicious. Fuck. Are they homemade? What flavor is this? Watermelon? No- maybe cherry? Do they have any Sprite? I’d love a Sprite. My mouth is dry as fuck.” Suga responded, stuffing another sugar coated gummy into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga- seriously. How many have you had?” Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly as he scooted closer to Suga. Bokuto plopped down next to him, squeezing between Oikawa and Daichi on a couch that was really meant for three people, not four full grown men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re so good, gah.” Suga moaned and Daichi leaned forward to see what he was up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know those are edibles, right?” Daichi asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s eyebrows were furrowed in a state of worry, concern, and almost laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit, that’s why I’m eating them.” Suga answered with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grasped Suga’s hand as it was headed toward his mouth with another gummy. “Babe, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>edibles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga giggled and tried to fight Oikawa’s hand, very unsuccessfully as Oikawa seemed to be moving in slow motion. “That’s such a funny word. Eh-duh-buhls-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the couch, another man chirped excitedly when he saw the bowl next to Suga. He reached for it and ignored the whines of protest. “There these are. Man, Tetsu made these </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> potent, he usually holds back a little but he wanted to challenge me. Wait- who the fuck has been eating these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga immediately avoided Tendou’s accusing crimson eyes. Tendou noticed the shift in his demeanor and leaned over him, his body hanging over the back of the couch. He studied Suga closely, staring directly into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-chan.” Tendou murmured. “What have you been eating?” Tendou gripped Suga’s jaw and tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- peanut butter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been eating peanut butter.” Tendou repeated. He straightened up and moved around to sit on the arm of the couch. He turned Suga’s head again. “Peanut butter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Suga nodded slowly, his lips slightly parted. “Fluffernutter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is a fluffer nutter?” Tendou questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyes fell to the bowl in Tendou’s hands. “Peanut butter,” Suga licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Marshmallow. Do you have Sprite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou snorted, his lips spreading into a wide grin. “Suga-chan, did you eat these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded again, oblivious to the cackling going on next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many did you eat?” Tendou popped one into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, a few should be fine. You’ll get a good buzz going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he ate more than a few?” Oikawa asked, leaning against Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga turned to him with wide worried eyes. “What if I what? How many did I eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto threw an arm around Oikawa and leaned forward. “How many do you think you ate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to die? I don’t wanna die- Tendou, am I dying?” Suga’s eyes were welling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou cackled loudly. “Oh fuck a duck, how many did you eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A LOT! I ATE A LOT!” Suga shrieked over the cacophonous laughter around him. He turned toward Oikawa. “Why are you laughing?! This isn’t funny! I’m dying! I’m too young to die! I can’t die before having a threesome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa threw his head back in laughter alongside Tendou, the pair endlessly entertained by the life goals Suga was worried about not having completed. Daichi shook his head and filled a tray of shots on the end table next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WANT TO HAVE A THREESOME!” Suga was full on sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey, Suga! Calm down, you’re not dying- stop being assholes!” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice cut through their laughter. He thought it would end their cackling but his grumpiness was fuel to their fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga reached out his hands, his eyes squeezed shut as tears escaped. “Hajimeeee! I’m dyingggg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed and pulled Suga up, letting the shorter man lean against him. “You’re all dicks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I ate-ate these- some edibles- I-I-I think I’m dying-” Suga cried against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Tendou who immediately disappeared from the side of the couch. He turned his glare to Oikawa next who was already hiding behind Bouto. Daichi sat there in amusement, taking another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all irresponsible fuckboys.” Iwaizumi snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fuckboy!” Suga cried louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Bokuto burst into more laughter. Iwaizumi pinched his nose and leaned forward slightly to grip Suga by his thighs. He picked up the slender crying man and rubbed his back. He turned around and fell backwards onto the couch, shushing Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d Tendou go? I want some too.” Iwaizumi mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga sniffled for a moment longer before nuzzling against Iwaizumi. “Hajime baby, do you have any Sprite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “I don’t. Do you have any more candy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shook his head too fast to be telling the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying to me, Suga?” Iwaizumi questioned, his fingers digging into Suga’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga whined and shook his head again, pressing his face against Iwaizumi’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suga</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shuddered in Iwaizumi’s arms and groaned. He sat up straight and pulled a small handful of gummies from the pocket of his sweater. “I was saving them for later!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snatched the pile from his hand and looked down on it. “Is that your hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga squinted then shrugged. “Pro’bly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi popped the entire bunch into his mouth and chewed slowly, looking up at Suga. Oikawa and Bokuto watched him with wide overly interested eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, now they’re both dying.” Daichi said with a grunt as he tossed back another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi- how the fuck much have you had?” Kuroo appeared behind the couch. He gripped Daichi’s hair and pulled his head back slowly until his cat-like eyes caught Daichi’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had 3 shots. I can keep count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft-” Oikawa sputtered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi glared. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had at least 7.” Bokuto pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have not-” Daichi started to defend himself. He turned toward the empty shot glasses and there were indeed 7. He started pouring a tray full and seemed to have taken them all himself. “Correct, I’ve had at least 7. Probably more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorted and patted Daichi’s cheek. He gripped Bokuto’s hair next, tilting his head back. “And you, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned at him. “I do not know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cackled and covered his head before Kuroo got a hold of him. “I’ve only had two margaritas! Bo-chan has had four beers, half a blunt, and one shot. He’s a big ass guy, he’s fine.” Oikawa waved away Kuroo’s worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hummed in response and turned to Suga. “And this one is gone, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga dragged his eyes up to Kuroo and rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He lifted an arm and tried to pull up Kuroo’s t-shirt. Kuroo swatted his hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your horny under control!” Kuroo chastised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threesome-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi yanked on Suga’s hair before he had a chance to finish his offer. “Ignore him. He’s a fucking animal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto whined and rolled his head back to watch Kuroo. Kuroo winked at him. “Sorry Suga, Bokuto here doesn’t like to share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga mumbled something into Iwaizumi’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that doesn’t mean Tetsu will share Bokuto.” Iwaizumi said as he pressed on the back of Suga’s head, caging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was fruitless. Oikawa leaned against the couple and pressed his head underneath Iwaizumi’s arm. “What about me, Suga?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and pushed Oikawa away. “No. Too much work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out petulantly. “How is it too much work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, you fuckin’ pillow princess.” Matsukawa chided in from his spot between Oikawa’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pipe down, Mattsun! Nobody is talking to you!” Oikawa retorted, waving a hand at his boyfriend. His head snapped to the side and he scowled when he registered what Matsukawa had said. “I am not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Matsukawa repeated with a smirk. He tilted his bottle of beer toward Oikawa before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need Suga to rank everyone here on how interested he is in having them involved in his dream threesome.” Oikawa said as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head. “He’s tired, I don’t think he’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shot up and grinned, his pupils so dilated that his eyes appeared black. “Oh fuck yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned and found Tendou with his eyes. “What the fuck were in those edibles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed and held both hands up in defense. “I didn’t make them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a scale of one to ten?” Suga asked. Oikawa nodded. Suga tapped his finger against his chin and started wandering around the room. Half of the room was crowded around the couch awaiting Suga’s rankings while the other half was conversing amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga pointed at Matsukawa who raised a thick eyebrow at him. “7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa snorted. “That’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7 is perfectly respectable.” Daichi commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been with Oikawa way too long to be of further interest to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa scowled and let out a loud offended noise. Matsukawa huffed out a laugh and turned back to his beer. He shrugged. “You aren’t wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mattsun!” Oikawa chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga wandered toward the armchair and leaned over the occupant, earning a lazy smile. “7.5!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo held a hand over his heart. “I’m touched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga pointed at Bokuto. “Definite 8.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m less touched.” Kuroo pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto whooped. “That just raises our overage, Tetsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he higher than me?” Kuroo questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga gaped at him then turned toward Bokuto. He motioned toward the man. “Seriously? Does that require an answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Tendou all responded with a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga patted Kuroo’s head and moved on to his next victim. He sat on the arm of the couch and swung his legs over Daichi’s. “Also an 8. Who else has imagined being sandwiched between Daichi and a wall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo, Bokuto, and Matsukawa raised their hands. Daichi covered his face, his ears reddening. “Why do I come to these stupid parties? They just end up with all of you talking about fucking each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, Daichi, that’s the best part!” Suga winked at his friend and ruffled his short hair. His eyes roamed the room until he found narrowed crimson ones. “Pro’bly a 8.5.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou winked and blew Suga a kiss. “You know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold the fuckin’ phone- why is he a 8.5?” Kuroo asked, mock offense lacing his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made out with Tendou </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> times and I know what he’s got going on down there. He also looks like he would tie me up and pour hot wax on me and I’m into that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation. “Desperately into that, I might add.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa is a 4. I love you, you’re my best friend, but we are both more into getting railed than railing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged in agreement. “I’m not arguing with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga, now back in Iwaizumi’s lap, pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He pointed at his final victim in their large circle of inappropriate conversation. “Solid 9.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s jaw dropped. Bokuto laughed gleefully. Oikawa scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Nonono, he is- no!” Kuroo stood, offended all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could fuck me up and I’d let him.” Suga sighed dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not share either but Satori always seems satisfied when I’m finished. I’m confident I could do the same for you despite there being another man there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ushiwaka!” Oikawa gasped. He caught Matsukawa’s eye and raised both eyebrows, an unspoken transaction happening before everyone’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, last one.” Daichi muttered. “Let this be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s everyone, no?” Suga looked around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot your boyfriend, babe.” Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga laughed and leaned back against him. “Guys- I love all of you dearly and some of us have some great sexual compatibility but Hajime blows you all out of the water. 20/10. Thank you for trying. And when I say blows I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>blows</span>
  </em>
  <span>- like his mouth is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and wrapped his arms around Suga’s narrow waist, silencing the man’s description of his own blowjobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we play spin the bottle now?” Oikawa asked, moving on from the ranking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Kuroo stood, heading into the kitchen to replenish the sustenance. Daichi handed them one of his many empty tall shot glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa, Daichi, Tendou, and Ushijima all sat in a large circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SPIN THE FUCKIN’ BOTTLE!” A final voice joined the fray, blonde hair bouncing as he flew into an empty spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way in hell your boyfriend is okay with you kissing other people, Atsu-chan.” Oikawa laughed as he watched the blonde get comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu waved his hand. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Omi likes to watch.” Atsumu turned and winked at the inky-haired man who was indeed watching from his secluded corner near the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi flung the shot glass in a circle and glared at it when it hit Oikawa’s foot. Bokuto reappeared with an empty bottle and traded Daichi for all of his empty shot glasses. Daichi tried again and sighed when it landed on Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to daddy.” Suga pumped a fist in the air as he leaned over the middle of the circle. Their kiss was short and sweet, as they always were, with Suga chasing for more and Daichi pulling back prematurely. Suga pouted and grabbed the bottle. “You’re not fun, Sawamura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga spun the bottle violently, gleefully giggling as it chose its next victim. He rubbed his hands together and leaned toward Tendou. “Earn that 8.5!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou kissed Suga lightly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. Iwaizumi yanked on Suga’s t-shirt and pulled him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not having sex in this living room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hajime baby, you imply that I’ll be having sex elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou snorted as he spun the bottle. Oikawa scowled at it as he watched Tendou crawl toward Matsukawa. Their kiss was messy and mildly inappropriate, albeit fitting for the setting. Matsukawa spun and pecked Oikawa on the cheek, much to his boyfriend’s dismay. Oikawa’s spin landed on the same person it always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always pick me, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottle</span>
  </em>
  <span> always picks you, Ushiwaka. I have nothing to do with it, now come here.” Oikawa shuffled toward Ushijima on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima scoffed and grabbed Oikawa’s belt loops, yanking him forward. Their kiss was the same it always was as well: hot and messy and far too long. Tendou and Matsukawa watched with something above mild interest. Oikawa released first and shuffled back to his spot quietly, smoothing down the front of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima landed on Iwaizumi and Suga started clapping cheerfully. “Fuckin’ finally! My wet dreams have nothing on this-” Suga was already pushing Iwaizumi forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi decided that moment was better than any to assert his dominance. He gripped the front of Ushijima’s t-shirt and rose up on his knees so he was taller than the big man. Iwaizumi slid his hand around Ushijima’s neck and squeezed slightly and pressed his lips toward Ushijima’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga sighed and closed his eyes. “Hot~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi spun and had a short kiss with Oikawa. Oikawa landed on Atsumu who winked at Omi before sliding his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth. Atsumu spun and locked eyes with Suga as the mouth of the bottle pointed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga licked his lips and crawled across the circle. “If Sakusa has been putting up with you this long, you have to be at least a 9.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu scowled. “I’m a solid 10, Suga, don’t kid yerself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gripped Suga’s jaw and started with an open-mouthed kiss. Suga, ever the entertainer, groaned into it and melted against Atsumu. The blonde slid his fingers down Suga’s neck as they licked into each other’s mouths, leaning in further to press impossibly closer. Atsumu pulled back first, wiping Suga’s bottom lip with his thumb. He cocked an eyebrow with clear expectancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. A solid 10.” Suga murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sputtered beside him. Kuroo cackled from beyond the group. Daichi sighed. Iwaizumi snorted and pulled Suga back into his lap. Suga yelped at the action but settled once his ass was pressed against Iwaizumi’s straining erection. Iwaizumi grinded up against him, disguising it as a subtle change in position as he spread his legs. Suga did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game continued with Iwaizumi bowing out of it, content on simply watching. Someone passed them a tray of shots and Suga took one before Iwaizumi could snatch it from him. He grinned and pressed a kiss to his jaw, promising to chug water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga finally exited the game after Oikawa and Ushijima were one step from taking each other’s shirts off. He patted Iwaizumi’s head, earned a glare from him, and bound into the kitchen in search of elusive Sprite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga! Settle a bet for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga turned and spotted Akaashi leaning against the counter, mundae beauty across his features. He was in between the legs of Kenma who appeared to be asleep. Bokuto was beckoning Suga over with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would be best at hiding a body?” Bokuto chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga thought for a moment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiding</span>
  </em>
  <span> the body? Probably Kenma. Getting rid of the body, definitely Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto frowned and whined. “What about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be the best murderer, for sure.” Suga reassured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Bokuto whooped and Akaashi rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga turned toward the fridge and yanked the door open. No Sprite. What the fuck. He pushed it closed and perused the half open bottles of beverage spread across the kitchen counters. No goddamn Sprite! Suga inhaled slowly to keep from crying again. So he was emotional when he was stoned, sue him. He was ready to head back into the living room to find Iwaizumi when two figures stepped in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsumu. Sakusa. How can I be of service?” Suga fluttered his eyelashes up at the raven-haired man who was looking anywhere but at Sakusa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were wonderin’ if you could do us a favor, Suga-chan. Iwaizumi-kun said you wouldn’t mind.” Atsumu crooned as he leaned over Suga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smelled like the same sweet melons and tequila that he tasted like. Suga snorted. “So long as Hajime says it’s okay. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grabbed Suga’s hand and led him upstairs, Sakusa trailing behind them. “Ya see, Omi-kun here was watching us makeout and he wanted to know if we could continue the show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga grinned and turned to glance at Sakusa over his shoulder. The taller man was blushing and avoiding eye contact. Sakusa and Atsumu were more recent additions to their little friend group but they fit in so perfectly. Sakusa was easy to tease because he was a bit shy and prickly, but his love for Atsumu was unending. Suga gave him a reassuring smile and held his hand out. Sakusa glanced at it warily before taking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose bedroom is this?” Suga asked as he eyed the only light source in the room, a bright blue lava lamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa’s, I think? Maybe. I dunno. C’mere-” Atsumu wasted no time in pulling Suga against him until their bodies were flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga closed his eyes as Atsumu mouthed at his neck, all while keeping an eye on his boyfriend who seemed content in the computer chair he had settled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to join?” Suga murmured as Atsumu bit down on his clavicle through his thin long sleeved shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Omi likes to watch. He might participate a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s kissing was aggressive and explorative, just like the rest of him. His hands pushed underneath the thin fabric of Suga’s shirt, his fingertips pressing against his ribs. Suga tangled a hand in Atsumu’s hair and stuck his fingers beneath the waistband of Atsumu’s jeans. He turned his head and Atusmu moved back to his neck. Suga crooked a finger at Sakusa, beckoning him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you hold me while Tsumu fucks my throat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa stifled a groan and nodded slowly. He scooted closer on the computer chair as Suga lowered himself onto his knees. He reached up and unbuttoned Atsumu’s jeans, pulling them down the moment they were loosened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsumu, kiss him.” Sakusa whispered the words, the only indication that he was speaking was that his mouth was moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu bent in half and pressed his lips against Suga’s hungirly. He pushed Suga back in between Sakusa’s legs. Sakusa carded his fingers through Suga’s hair and tilted his head back. Atsumu hummed and palmed the front of Suga’s pants, pressing as he watched his boyfriend play with Suga’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga blindly reached for Atsumu’s cock, sliding his hand up Atsumu’s thigh. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked slowly. Atsumu straightened and pushed his boxers down. Sakusa gripped Suga’s hair and pushed him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s tongue lolled out between his lips and he looked up at Atsumu from behind his lashes. “Please, Tsumu-” He wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue, gently sucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sighed and rolled his head back. Sakusa pressed his head forward, his free hand moving around to curl around Suga’s jaw. He squeezed Suga’s cheeks until his mouth opened wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster, Tsumu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I- can I- fuck, I want-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga hummed in response, nodding his head slightly. His words were garbled around Atsumu’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a yes.” Sakusa translated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu reached out to run across Sakusa’s cheek before moving them to grip Suga’s head, his fingers digging into his scalp. Suga groaned and Atsumu shuddered at the feeling that the vibrations gave him. He pushed further inside of Suga’s wet, hot mouth and closed his eyes. Sakusa wrapped a hand around Suga’s neck, keeping the other one in his hair. He held the slimmer man in place and watched his boyfriend’s cock disappear between his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can take more, Tsumu.” Sakusa muttered quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded, careful not to jostle his head too much. He relaxed his jaw as much as possible and bobbed his head forward until he could feel Atsumu’s sharp intake of breath as his bulge was now present along Suga’s neck. Sakusa pressed against the outline, making both men groan. Atsumu came immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of Suga’s mouth slowly and pulled an ice cold bottle of water from his back pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga snorted at the offering. His voice was raspy when he spoke. “Is that why your jeans were so tight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed and nodded. “Omi’s idea.” He winked at his boyfriend who was still running his fingers through Suga’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga turned toward him and smirked. “You next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa shook his head. “No, thank you. I just wanted to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you, babe?” Atsumu asked Suga, holding a hand out to help him to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shrugged. “I am not even hard and it’s not because I don’t want to be, trust me, I think I had too many edibles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu huffed out a laugh. “That happened to me when I first met Tendou.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga downed the rest of the water and turned toward Oikawa’s ensuite bathroom. He was reaching for the mouthwash when he heard Sakusa and Atsumu leave the room. As he gargled, another pair of footsteps entered. He spat into the sink and caught Iwaizumi’s eye as he wiped his mouth. Iwaizumi leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed, and watched Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga cocked an eyebrow and watched him in the mirror. “S-up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled a pack of gum from his pocket. Suga gasped and spun around to reach for it. He popped it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta lubricate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and stood behind Suga, tall enough to rest his chin comfortably on Suga’s shoulder. “It was Miya, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga raised both eyebrows that time. “You think Sakusa would let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> near his dick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged. “He blew Oikawa once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. On a dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Suga laughed breathlessly. He coughed and cleared his throat. “Surprising.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned and tugged on Suga’s hand. “Come on, let’s get you something to numb that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga followed his boyfriend back into the living room. His head was feeling a bit fuzzy but from how he downed that water bottle, he knew it was his cottonmouth. Fucking edibles. Suga spun around as Iwaizumi was reaching into the fridge and found Kuroo leaning against the counter. He kicked Kuroo in the shin, causing the older man to yelp loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Suga?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made those edibles!” Suga reared back to kick him again but Bokuto scooped him up in one quick swing of his arms, lifting the thinner man into a princess hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga turned to Bokuto and grinned wide enough for his mouth to hurt. “Pretty boy, eh? I knew you were into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto snorted and set Suga down. Suga continued to glare at Kuroo who was rubbing his shin with a pout. Bokuto sighed and shook his head. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you leave them out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, babe! That little gremlin-” Kuroo pointed at Tendou who was half paying attention to their conversation. “-took them from our bedroom. He assumed they were for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou held his hands up in defense. “They’re the same exact kind you usually make me. It’s not like I had any idea about the freaky shit you and Bo here get up to during your special time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto squeaked and immediately left the room. Kuroo tripped off of the counter to chase after him, shooting Tendou a scowl. Suga lifted onto the counter after Iwaizumi tapped it once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Ass. Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Suga saluted the man and glanced around the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou had turned back to his conversation with a gray-haired man that looked suspiciously like Atsumu. Suga had heard Tsumu had a twin but they had never met. He absentmindedly asked Iwaizumi to check for Sprite. Kenma was now sprawled across the counter, curled up on a makeshift pillow that looked like the sweater Akaashi was wearing earlier in the night. A quick glance at Akaashi showed it indeed was his sweater since he was only wearing a long sleeved t-shirt. Akaashi had changed positions slightly but he was still in Kenma’s immediate vicinity. Suga also spotted Oikawa and Matsukawa furiously making out underneath the kitchen table. Odd choice for a makeout session but they seemed to be mostly avoiding prying eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajimeee~” Suga whined. “I really want some Sprite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Koushi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Iwaizumi warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga groaned and accepted another water bottle. “IjustwantedsomeSprite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You should go lay down for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna~” Suga whined louder. “It’s too late to take a nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s 10:15.” Iwaizumi pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s jaw dropped. “It’s only 10?! Fucking lord- fine, fine. I’ll lay down for a few.” Suga slid off of the counter and padded back toward the living room while Iwaizumi was distracted with Akaashi. He found Oikawa pouting near the stereo. “Hey- what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jerked his head toward his own boyfriend who was fawning over the newest arrival: his old high school best friend, Hanamaki. “Stupid Makki is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love Makki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I adore Makki, that’s besides the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He takes all Mattsun’s attention!” Oikawa pouted harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mattsun that is currently trying to get your attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. He fully turned toward Suga, his back on his glowering boyfriend. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been demanded to take a nap. I’m a little-a lot high.” Suga explained as he yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll lay down with you. It’s lonely down here.” Oikawa said the last words loud enough for Mattsun to hear. He stood and started toward them but Oikawa was already dragging Suga upstairs. Oikawa made sure to stomp the entire way up there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa frowned at the state of his room, the bathroom light having been left on. Suga was too high earlier to realize that it was in fact his room that he was in with Sakusa and Atsumu. He smiled sheepishly but Oikawa didn’t push the subject. He flopped onto the middle of the bed and patted his side, holding his arms open for Suga. Suga pressed his face into Oikawa’s sweatshirt and sighed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nearly asleep when the door squeaked open and softly clicked shut. Oikawa’s sigh gave way to the identity of the intruder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that. I was trying to get you to come over.” Matsukawa’s voice was deeper than usual, the serious tone he took with Oikawa coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blew out a breath of air and hugged Suga tighter. “Go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, don’t be like that.” Matsukawa laid down on the other side of Oikawa. He pressed up against his back and wrapped an arm tight around his waist. “I was just catching up. I promised not to let anybody else monopolize my time tonight and I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed and pressed back against Matsukawa, just barely, enough to let him know he was forgiven. “I’m still going to cuddle Suga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I can work with that.” Matsukawa smirked and kissed the back of Oikawa’s neck. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed again. “Don’t be so loud, he’s sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping but he wasn’t about to interrupt them. He heard the familiar click of a cap opening and tried to discreetly move back as Matsukawa reached down to tug Oikawa’s jeans down. Suga couldn’t help himself, he wasn’t sober enough to. He tilted his head up and cracked an eye open. Oikawa’s eyes were closed and his breathing started picking up pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa snaked an arm under Oikawa’s head. Suga opened both eyes as he felt a rough drag through his hair. He bit his lip slightly and gave Matsukawa a lazy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Suga crooned as he assisted in tugging Oikawa’s pants down further. He held a hand out and was rewarded with a slick spill of warm liquid. He raised an eyebrow at Matsukawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was in my pocket all fuckin’ night.” Matsukawa responded in explanation. He dropped the lube on his own fingers and slid his hand down. “I’m always prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga wrapped his fingers around Oikawa and earned a low groan from the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa circled his finger around Oikawa’s rim, coating his hole in lube. Oikawa groaned again, low and slow. Suga stroked him slowly, squeezing when he locked eyes with Matsukawa at the same time he pressed his finger inside of Oikawa. He worked his thick digit in and out, moving at the same pace as Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa,” Suga tilted his head up further. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa obliged immediately and brought his hand up against Suga’s cheek. He brushed his thumb across Suga’s jaw, forcing his mouth open further. He jolted when Matsukawa pushed a second finger inside and Suga circled his thumb around his slit. Oikawa was leaking precum, his cock flushed an angry red color. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-ore-” Oikawa said the words against Suga’s lips and both men smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa adjusted as he worked a third finger inside of Oikawa, pushing past the tight rim of muscle. Suga moved his other hand down and cupped Oikawa’s balls, stroking all of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Su-ga- can I- can we- fuck, I want-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, baby.” Matsukawa had already pulled on a condom before Oikawa could finish his sentence. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm, please. I’m ready.” Oikawa opened his mouth for Suga and their tongues slid against each other, pressing and exploring. “Pleasepleaseplease-” His moans turned into a drawn out groan as Matsukawa inched inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga pressed his thigh between Oikawa’s and moved down slightly. He hooked Oikawa’s knee with his elbow and raised his leg. Matsukawa buried himself to the hilt and groaned into the warm space between Oikawa’s shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Matsukawa gasped, usually quiet when it came to sex, but earning those deep grunts of unabated pleasure made Oikawa shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga grasped Oikawa again as Matsukawa picked up his pace. His grip on Oikawa’s hips was bruising. Oikawa held on to Suga, kissing him messily. It wasn’t long before the two of them came, Oikawa in Suga’s hand and Matsukawa inside of Oikawa. Oikawa hissed as Matsukawa pulled out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cleanup was fast and loving, with more kisses pressed to Oikawa’s neck. Matsukawa pulled his pants back up and cleaned off Suga’s hand. Suga hummed sleepily and threw an arm across Oikawa until it landed on Matsukawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shleepy-sleepy time.” Suga whispered as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa laughed quietly and stuffed himself back into his pants. He pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s shoulder and slid off of the bed. He cleaned Oikawa quietly and left the two to sleep before Oikawa could complain that Matsukawa was too hot to sleep with them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga woke up a couple of hours later, the part sounded like it was still in full swing. The door was cracked open and light was pouring in from the hallway. Suga groaned as he stretched and reached for Oikawa. He frowned when he realized he was alone. He reached into his back pocket for his phone and noted that it was just before midnight. He pushed his top contact and pressed the phone against his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered after 3 rings. “Suga?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Suga yawned. “Come up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” His voice was deep and slightly hushed, though Suga could still hear him perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa’s room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room filled with more light as the door was pushed up for a moment, it clicked shut a second later. The bed dipped near Suga’s feet as Iwaizumi climbed up it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells like sex in here.” Iwaizumi grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa and Mattsun had a quickie.” Suga explained. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smirked and lifted the hem of Suga’s shirt slightly, pressing his lips against Suga’s navel. “I was just downstairs. Sakusa and Bokuto made out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded and kissed him again. He brought his hands up and stretched his fingers across Suga’s narrow waist. “Yup. Kuroo said the only person Bokuto can ever cheat with is Sakusa. Atsumu is not included. He wasn’t happy about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga snorted and lifted his hips slightly. “I can imagine why.” He tugged on Iwaizumi’s hair until the brunette sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop pulling my hair.” He bit down on Suga’s hipbone and closed his eyes as Suga sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Iwaizumi hummed as he pushed Suga’s shirt up further. “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Sprite.” Suga mumbled as he sat up. “But you’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yanked the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt and used his legs wrapped around his torso for leverage to launch into a kiss. Suga wrapped both arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, tightening until he got the hint. Iwaizumi let a breathy laugh out of his nose and easily lifted Suga, his hand underneath the thinner man’s ass. His free hand cupped Suga’s face, pressing the corner of his jaw to open his mouth further. Suga groaned and Iwaizumi swallowed every sound. He pressed Suga against the wall beside the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing. He loves everything about it. He loved soft lips, rough lips- it didn’t matter. He loved feeling a guy get hard from a simple kiss. He loved the way most people tasted. He longed for the feeling of sucking on someone’s lips or running his tongue across their teeth. He loved kissing but nobody was better at it than Iwaizumi. He set the perfect pace, pressed against his body in all the right places, and made him harder than anybody else ever could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-” Suga groaned and tilted his head, offering Iwaizumi his neck. “Hajime- fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted and sucked a series of marks down his neck. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga whined and gasped when Iwaizumi bit down. “Why not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Iwaizumi responded curtly, biting harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an animal- oww, Hajime!” Suga thwacked Iwaizumi on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled away and smiled sheepishly, guilt marring his handsome features. “Sorry.” He apologized with another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Tendou threw his hands in the air. “Found them! How very antisocial of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga whined again as Iwaizumi continued kissing him, running his lips across the blonde’s jaw. “Go away, Tendou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou pouted and leaned against the doorway. “To think I got you a special surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga perked up. “Is it Sprite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say Sprite one more fucking time, Suga, I swear to God.” Iwaizumi grumbled against his neck. He lifted Suga off of the wall and carried him out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga wrapped his legs tight as they bounded back down the stairs. Kuroo let out a whistle as the lyrics of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Just Had Sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> started blaring from the kitchen. Suga scowled and yelled at the operator of the stereo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi turned me down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Atsumu laughed loudly from his spot beneath Sakusa. “I’d never turn you down, pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga eyed the precarious position they were in. Daichi was sitting under Osamu , red faced and smooshed between the twins. Suga pointed at the three of them. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Dai-kun here thinks he can tell us apart.” Atsumu said in some kind of explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga raised an eyebrow and stated the obvious difference in hair color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s ears were the last part of his head to turn bright red. He buried his face in his hands until Osamu kindly removed them. Daichi pressed his fair into Osamu’s shirt. He grumbled something incoherent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he can tell us apart blindfolded with headphones on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned. Sakusa grimaced. Osamu smirked. Iwaizumi sat on the opposite couch and turned Suga to face them. Suga leaned forward, smiling. “Can we make him feel both of you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely my idea!” Atsumu shrieked. Sakusa grimaced again. Osamu’s smirk deepened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything to get Daichi’s hands on my body.” Daichi mumbled something against and Osamu patted his head. “Don’t worry Sawamura, I’m a switch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga started giggling at the situation unfolding. Osamu found a silk tie to tie over Daichi’s eyes. Atsumu located headphones and plugged them into Daichi’s phone. At least he was nice enough to let the man choose the music he was going to die of embarrassment listening to. They spun Daichi around like the twins were a pinata that the older man was going to take a swing at. Suga clapped as Atsumu and Osamu removed their shirts. They each sat on a chair and Daichi stood between them. Kuroo pressed another shot into his hand and Daichi knocked it back immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi reached for them at the same time. He started with their hair as each twin tried to stay as still as possible. He ran his fingers down their faces, felt their lips. He turned toward Atsumu and pressed a hand against his chest. Atsumu was smiling bigger and bigger as Daichi trailed his hand down. Right before reaching his waistband, Daichi turned toward Osamu. His movements were the same. Daichi sighed and pointed at the gray-haired twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osamu.” He pointed at the blonde. “Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo removed his headphones and everyone was cheering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not telling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait- no. Let’s do it again. Kiss them! No touching. Headphones back on!” Kuroo pushed the headphones back on, much to Daichi’s dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins were standing now and they spun Daichi again as the twins switched places several times. Daichi reached out for Kuroo to steady himself. He quickly removed his hands, sighing loudly. He leaned forward and Atsumu was shoved out of the way with a second to spare before Osamu kissed Daichi. It was a short chaste kiss. Osamu snickered as Atsumu tried to smack him. Daichi turned toward his other side and Osamu was there again before Atsumu could move. The second kiss was a second longer as Daichi kissed him harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins sat down and Daichi removed his headphones and tie. He scowled at them both and smacked them both on the back of the head at the same time. “Idiots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo~?” Kuroo drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were both Osamu.” Daichi rolled his eyes and flicked Osamu’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Instinct.” Daichi responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga cooed. “Soulmates!” He corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi groaned and fell back onto the floor where he was joined by Osamu. Three minutes, some whispers, and another shot for Osamu later: they were glued to each other. Suga leaned back against Iwaizumi and listened to the conversation going on around him. It sounded like they were getting rowdy in the kitchen again as late party goers arrived. Suga turned toward the kitchen door as he saw Tendou bounding out, looking pissed. Ushijima followed behind him looking confused. A gray-haired tall man that Suga didn’t know was third in tow, looking smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that about?” Suga asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glanced over and covered up a laugh. “Tendou wants to have a threesome, that’s apparently the theme of the night. He and Ushiwaka were discussing who to invite and Semi invited himself. Semi made Tendou come in like, a minute and a half, in the kitchen so Tendou is a bit salty right now.” Oikawa shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga frowned. “Tendou said he had a surprise for me, I was really hoping it was Sprite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned back to draping himself over Matsukawa. “Issei~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Matsukawa smirked at the man who now had his head in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m horny. Let’s go find a room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa raised a thick eyebrow. “Again? You’re going to be sore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa whined audible. “I don’t care,” Oikawa started mouthing at Matsukawa’s jeans. The darker-haired man hissed and gripped Oikawa’s chin. He tilted his head up and Matsukawa nodded. The two of them disappeared upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga glared at their retreating figures. “Am I the only one not getting laid tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, princess? Your boyfriend not putting out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga looked up to see one of the newest additions to the party: Yuuji Terushima alongside Rintarou Suna. Suga broke into a wide smile and held his hands up toward the two. “He’s not putting out for shit, did you guys bring Sprite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna’s eyes narrowed slightly at the question. “No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terushima reached for Suga, only to be stopped by Iwaizumi’s scowl. “Let me take him, Iwa-chan, I’m sure you’re tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga snorted and was ready to go when Iwaizumi tightened his hold on Suga’s hips. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga tried to get up again but Iwaizumi was holding him in place. Suga turned and glared at him. “What’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you here.” Iwaizumi responded, not taking his eyes off of Suna who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Suga. Sun had his head tilted and was eyeing Suga like he was the final scrap of food in an apocalypse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry boys, daddy says no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed behind him, forever hating the pet name. Suna frowned and jerked his head toward Terushima. “Later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a goodbye as well as a promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga winked at Suna and Iwaizumi sighed again. He pushed Suga’s shoulder lightly. “You know what, take him. He’s ungrateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga gasped and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pushed upwards with his hips and sent Suga to his feet. Suga took Terushima’s outstretched hand and was pulled against his warm body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terushima smirked and traced Suga’s jaw with his thumb. “I just want to hang out. Nothing much else. It wasn’t me that was interested in seeing you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga looked past Terushima and caught Suna’s eye. He raised an eyebrow at the taller man. “Sunarin, what do you want with little ole me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna huffed out a laugh and hummed. “Just wanted to say hi to an old friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga scoffed but smiled. Suna was more than an old friend, much more, to Iwaizumi’s dismay. He was Suga’s first experience with polyamory and the reason why Suga’s relationship with Iwaizumi was the way that it was. It took a little while for Iwaizumi to get used to but he had become very accepting of it, often enjoying just watching his boyfriend with other people. It didn’t help that their breakup was messy and involved too many feelings and so much miscommunication. Their post break-up sex was hatefully passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna was the exception however because something about him and Suga fucking was more than just sex. Iwaizumi didn’t like that. He had never explicitly told Suga this but Suga wasn’t stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna stepped toward Suga but the shorter man turned, pressing a palm to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies though, Hajime and I were just leaving.” Suga pulled away from Terushima and grabbed the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling the shocked man to his feet. “Let’s go, hot stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let Suga pull him off of the couch and out of the living room. If he turned to spare Suna a knowing smirk, nobody besides him and Suna needed to know. Suga pulled Iwaizumi out of the front door and sucked in a breath of the warm summer night air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you want to?” Suga answered with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smiled slightly, the slightest uptick of his lips. “Yeah, but- you didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga shrugged. “Baby, if you want to go, we go. I can hang out with them anytime. I don’t always get you to myself.” Their roommates made sure of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi yanked on Suga’s hand and pulled him close. Suga was smiling, that soft buzzed smile with rosy cheeks always drove Iwaizumi wild. Iwaizumi cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard, pressing the ash-blonde against the fence on the porch. His tongue slipped in Suga’s mouth and Suga moaned softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.” Iwaizumi whispered against his mouth. “Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned close to his ear and whispered so quietly. “We have Sprite at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga </span>
  <em>
    <span>squealed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>